


10 x 10

by Lady Belarvs (fightthosefairies)



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Musical Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthosefairies/pseuds/Lady%20Belarvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Mylar drabbles written under the following constraints: you put your iTunes playlist on shuffle and, whatever song plays, you write whatever the song inspires you to write.  As soon as the song ends, you have to stop writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 x 10

Esthero – "Thank Heaven For You" 

The sun's fingers wriggled between the blinds, reaching into the room beyond. The two figures ensconced in the bed were lounging together in peace and stillness. The contrast of their skin tones was sharp and definite, but each touch was soft, exploratory, curious. Question. Each new bend and tickle of hair against fingertips searching and learning. 

Their fingertips met and pressed lightly against each other for a moment before their fingers intertwined, the pale man's fingers considerably longer, draping past the other man's knuckles as he clutched and held on. 

“Are we ever getting out of bed today?”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“And you do.”

“And I do.”

“Thank heavens.”

\--

The Cliks - "Back In Style"

The music swamped over them as Mohinder pushed the heavy swinging door open, feeling strangely like a gunslinger entering a saloon. 

“Are you – are you sure this is the place?” Mohinder asked uncertainly as he turned to Sylar who was pressed up close to his back.

“Of course,” Sylar said, a slightly indignant edge to his words as he glanced beyond Mohinder into the bar. “Why?”

“It's a... well, see for yourself,” Mohinder said, leaning to one side so that Sylar could go in ahead of him.

“Mohinder, you're acting like a child,” Sylar scolded. “You've faced Specials who could poison you with their tears, could suck all of the oxygen out of a room and pluck the thoughts out of the brain of anyone they came across. What could be so bad?”

“Look!”

Sylar leveled a half-powered glower at Mohinder as he eased himself past Mohinder and peered into the dark place. Lesbians. Big ones. Everywhere. In leather. 

Ah-ha.

\--

The Organ - "Brother"

“Get in the car!” Sylar ordered, snarling through gritted teeth as he threw himself into the drivers' seat, the car door hanging open. Mohinder jumped in head first, twisting around in his seat to grab hold of the car door's handle and yank it shut.

Sylar had already shoved the key into the ignition and his door closed with a punch of telekinesis and bang. With his left hand gripping the wheel, another quick touch of TK threw the car into reverse as Sylar slammed his foot on the gas, glancing over his shoulder as the car's tires shrieked on the asphalt.

“Jesus, Sylar, be careful! You'll kill someone!” Mohinder sputtered, ducking down so that he could avoid any errant stones.

“Hopefully, it'll be them and not us,” Sylar murmured calmly as he roughly turned the wheel, shifted into drive and they were off.

\--

The Fray – "Little House"

“I don't like him, Mohinder. Why does he have to be here?!” Molly asked, little mouth twisted into the nastiest frown Mohinder had ever seen.

“Molly, he's here to help,” Mohinder explained calmly as he peered through the microscope.

Sylar, for his part, remained silent. Staring impassively at Molly, arms crossed over his chest. He arched his eyebrow just a fraction and then looked away.

“We don't need him,” Molly muttered under her breath. “We were doing just fine without him before. I don't understand why --”

“Molly,” Mohinder interrupted, gritting his teeth. He took a very deep breath and let it out before he straightened up and looked over at his young charge. 

\--

Rufus Wainwright - "Chelsea Hotel #2"

“This place is a disaster,” Sylar announced as he took in the sight of the hotel room that greeted them as he stepped inside. Mohinder had unlocked it and stepped inside, taking no note of the peeling paint, the cigarette burns dotting the bedspreads on the double beds sitting side by side. 

“It's just for tonight,” Mohinder said quietly as he set his bag down. It was at the point of dusk where the blue overtook pink and orange and the city air grew cooler and Mohinder moved to the window (no curtains) and opened it, smiling at the slight breeze that crept inside.

“That's the first time I've seen you smile all day,” Sylar noted, grimace still lingering as he shut the hotel room door and slipped up behind Mohinder, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I love this time of day. It's beautiful, isn't it?” Mohinder asked, hands resting on the window frame on either side of him as he glanced back at Sylar with a smile.

Sylar's eyes were fixed on Mohinder's face as a small smile twitched his lips. “Yes, it is.”

\--

Kenny Loggins - "Tell Her"

“Is this the only station we can get on the radio?” Mohinder asked, aiming a look at the radio, face pinched like he'd just sucked on a fresh lemon. Hard.

“I take it you don't approve of Mr. Loggins?” Sylar asked, lips quirking into a teasing grin. He made no move to change the station.

“It's... well, so... chipper,” the geneticist replied as he turned his attention back to the road.

“Next time, we'll bring some CDs along,” Sylar murmured as he leaned down to peer at the stereo system. “Make that 8-tracks.”

“It's not my fault that this is the only car the rental company had left,” Mohinder muttered defensively as he sank down a bit in the driver's seat.

“Next time, we can rent a better car.”

“Brilliant idea.”

\--

30 Seconds to Mars - "Echelon"

“This is what we came for,” Sylar purred, long-fingered hands tenderly smoothing over the glass. His fingers were trembling and he drew in a quick breath to calm himself.

There was a frustrated sigh from the man standing beside him. A shift of shadow as Mohinder glanced behind them. “What if there are alarms?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk...” The tutting noises came deliberately as Sylar drew his eyes away from their goal to look at Mohinder. “Mohinder, when will you ever learn? This is what I do.”

Extending the index finger of his left hand, Sylar turned his attention back to the glass, slowly drawing a circle in the air and as he did so, a touch of TK helped to cut the glass as surely as any blade, the window making a shrill squeak as it was neatly sliced open.

“Well... just... just hurry,” Mohinder replied, frowning as he looked in the other direction. “We don't have much time until they find us. Who knows how many cameras caught us?”

“None did. That's something else I'm good for,” Sylar replied simply, smiling as, with a flick of his fingers, the circle of glass popped free of its hole. 

\--

Garth Brooks -- "Driftin' Away" 

“It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?” Mohinder asked quietly as he looked over at Sylar. 

“Yes.” Sylar's reply was soft and the voice reminded Mohinder entirely too much of Zane. When Zane had been real, for him. “You didn't have to come.”

“I wanted to.” Mohinder's answer was gentle as he looked back at the small stone. It had taken all of the money that had been left in the store's safe, plus the sale of several of his more expensive pieces – even the precious watch he'd restored with parts from the early nineteen hundreds. “It's a beautiful stone, Sylar.”

“Please...” Sylar whispered, shaking his head as he lifted his head to look at Mohinder, his eyes suspiciously bright. “I – not here. Don't say my name here. Not that name.”

Brows creasing, Mohinder nodded. “I'm sorry,” he said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Thank you, Mohinder.”

“You're welcome, Gabriel.”

\--

Depeche Mode -- "It's No Good" 

Broad, long-fingered hands reached for his shirt – that ugly, purple paisley nightmare – and tore it open, buttons flying in all directions. Their lips met hungrily, stubble burning chins and cheeks as they kissed, a low growl sounding at the back of Sylar's throat as he pushed Mohinder into the chair.

Their lips never parted for an instant and Mohinder actually reached out, both hands curling into the front of Sylar's shirt, holding fast as he fell back into the chair and dragging Sylar along with him. Neither of them wanted the other to get away. At least they were on the same page.

Going to his knees before Mohinder, Sylar nestled himself between Mohinder's spread legs, pressing close as his hands pushed open the halves of Mohinder's ruined shirt, palms stroking over skin that was warm and getting warmer by the second.

“I want you,” Sylar murmured against his mouth, his impossibly deep, velvety voice sending feverish shivers skittering along Mohinder's skin. 

Mohinder reached up, hands settling on either side of Sylar's neck, fingers curling at his nape as he pulled him in for another searing kiss. He was out of breath, but his cock was ragingly hard and he needed this. Needed this man. More than he could ever begin to say.

Sylar's hand reached for Mohinder's belt buckle, giving it a firm tug to loosen it, the sound of his fly being roughly unzipped filling the dimly-lit motel room.

\--

Gavin DeGraw - "Overrated" 

“I – I'm not sure I understand what it is you're asking me,” Mohinder stammered.

“I don't know Tamil yet, but you could teach me. I could learn and ask you again in Tamil, if it would help,” Sylar whispered with a soft chuckle.

“You want me to ... really?”

“I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, Mohinder,” Sylar replied, arching one dark eyebrow at his companion. “It's legal in California, now.”

“But – we don't live in California.”

“We could.”

“You'd want to – you're asking me to marry you,” Mohinder muttered, shaking his head a bit as he looked up at Sylar. 

“Actually, I'm telling you,” he said with a smirk. “But I just thought I'd be nice and let you know about my plans. Will you make it easy on yourself and go along with it?”

“Well, I --” Mohinder hesitated, eyes slanting away to look up at the ceiling, frowning.

“This isn't calculus. Just say yes,” Sylar teased.

“Okay. Okay. Yes. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gathering together a lot of my fics from various fandoms that have been scattered all over the internet for years. This is one of those fics.


End file.
